Primer escalón
by Viko W
Summary: Sólo al borde de la muerte, por más imposible que Maeko lo creyó, Shizuko se veía realmente encantador.ShizuMae


**Disclaimer:** la serie de Naruto Shippuden es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** ortografía, OCs, m-preg implicito.

Es un ShizuMae. Disfruten… oh, pero Li, disfrútalo a sabiendas de que me debes un fic de AloisxHannah. Sí, sí, la era del intercambio, ya sabes. Esa balanza debe estar nivelada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Primer escalón.**

Polvo, polvo y más polvo. Una enorme cortina, un alarido y una última explosión.

Cuando cayó al suelo de rodillas y la enorme mancha roja que nacía en su costado comenzó a derramarse en espesas gotas supo que había metido la pata. Tosió un par de veces llevándose una mano para hacer presión en la herida y vio al oponente caer de espaldas con un agujero del tamaño de una sandía en el estómago. No había estado nada mal para un pequeño grillo inferior a un C1, pensó en aquel momento. De hecho era perfecto que aquel tipo viera el fin con algo tan pequeño si había logrado antes sobrevivir a su campo minado (había sido imperdonable que lo hubiese burlado tan fácil). La sangre subió por su garganta haciéndola toser por tercera vez manchando su boca, barbilla y parte del cuello al hacerlo. El sabor metálico amargó su boca y escupió una gran cantidad en medio del asco. Sabía un poco de jutsu médico pero al intentar concentrar su chakra la vista se le nubló. Kinyami se incorporó tras ella soltando un aullido que pasaba del dolor al placer. La escuchó reír y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para enfocarla. Parpadeó varias veces antes de entrar en un enfoque y desenfoque._ Tsk._ Una visión titilante no resultaba alentadora pero al menos era capaz de notar la enorme guadaña de Hidan clavada de una hoja en la cadera de la chica.

En medio del desastre encontró risible sus actos. Ya veía por qué Deidara le había advertido sobre aquella estrategia. No reparó mucho en aquel pensamiento gracias a las consecutivas punzadas de agudo dolor que recorrieron a una velocidad asombrosa su cuerpo entero. Miró la zona y descubrió que en efecto aquel jutsu enemigo era magnifico.

—Kinyami, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Shizuko se hizo presente entre el polvo que aún no se asentaba. No supo por qué, pero le dio gusto escuchar su voz y poco después lo vio incorporarse. Tenía unas cuantas rasgaduras en la ropa y una notable cantidad de fluido rojo cerca de la frente. Hmm, ¿se habría golpeado con alguna roca? Vaya tonto. Lo que siguió después fue una escena que no pudo apreciar con mucha claridad. Shizuko abrió los ojos de forma horrorizada y corrió a asistirla inmediatamente. Lo oyó gritar su nombre y entonces finalmente sus piernas fallaron dejándola caer por completo en la tierra fragmentada. Qué bueno que la caía había resultado muy pequeña, gracias a la poca distancia de la que se encontraba del suelo.

—¡Idiota! —Le gritó cuando llegó a su lado. Frunció el ceño. Era una completa falta de respeto hablarle de ese modo, el idiota era él. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos y la imagen de Kinyami apareció con una sonrisa tiesa y forzada a lado de Shizuko. Era la primera vez que le veía esa cara desde aquella ocasión en la que accidentalmente lanzó la guadaña a centímetros de ella cuando tenían siete años. Maeko sonrió débilmente al reconocerla.

—¿Maeko-chan…?

—¡¿En qué rayos pensabas? ¡Eres tan…! ¡No debiste…!

Que Shizuko no fuera capaz de terminar ninguna frase llamó su atención. Bueno, era la primera vez que se presentaba una situación como esa entonces no estaba segura si habría reaccionado de otro modo. Su vista recuperó claridad prontamente y de inmediato lo asoció con esa calidez que emana esas manos. Comprendió que era chakra y luego el dato sobre de quién era hijo sacudió su aturdida cabeza. La expresión en aquellos momentos del segundo Uchiha casi podía jurar era de completa desesperación, algo verdaderamente inusual en él, fuera de su contexto. Maeko sintió un hilo de sangre deslizarse de su nariz y Shizuko apretó la quijada. Ah, ¿tan mal estaba?

—… la sangre sigue—Kinyami ocultó sus ojos bajo el flequillo salpicado de rojo con esa mueca en su rostro. Su mano se cerró con fuerza haciendo crujir el acero de la guadaña—… tan roja. ¿No crees que es hermosa, Shizuko-kun? Ahh~, pero se siente extraño porque es la sangre de Maeko-chan. Debería tocarla pero… ¿por qué no lo estoy haciendo? ¡Ah, esto es tan extraño! No me gusta esto, no me-

—Kinyami concéntrate—Shiuzko habló más calmo incrementando la dosis de chakra en sus manos—. Necesito que busques ayuda.

La jashinista continuó hablando. La voz de Shizuko se oía lejana. Y entonces…

—... ¡Kinyami!

Ella reaccionó ante aquel grito aflojando el agarre. Dejó una abolladura y antes de darse cuenta estaba sintiendo con la cabeza. Shizuko la miró y ella vio en sus ojos algo que sencillamente le produjo una opresión en el pecho. No dolía, se sentía distinto. Se sentía cero placentero. La última vez que había experimentado esa sensación Kakuzu le dijo que se llamaba miedo. Temor, angustia. Algo que no debía existir en su mundo. Sus labios formaron una pequeña "o" al recordarlo. Pronto el hecho de que su amiga de la infancia no estuviera en el dogma que ella practicaba disparó su alarma interna. _Oh no. _El poco sentido común del que gozaba se hizo presente en aquel momento. Maeko no era seguidora de Jashin, no contaba con las bendiciones. La sangre entonces comenzó a deslucirse...un poco.

_De ningún modo, eso no sucederá._

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos volvió a sonreír. _Porque…_ Maeko era fuerte. Por algo era líder del equipo, no había que sentir aquello. ¡Claro!, le había prometido que al terminar la misión tendrían una fiesta de Té y obligarían a Shizuko a usar aquel sombrero de copa con rosas blancas y listones azules. Amplió la sonrisa. Sí, y Bump-chan y Maeko se dedicarían a comer pastelitos de nata y crema rosa mientras que ella devoraría los de chocolate y las galletitas de mantequilla. Estaría bien, estaría definitivamente bien. Shizuko se quedaría cuidándola, entonces no había nada de qué preocuparse y preocuparse estaba mal. Kakuzu le había dicho que la preocupación era desconfianza. Ella confiaba en Maeko. Confiaba en ambos. Confiaba en Jashin-sama y él jamás decepcionaría a una fiel creyente y activa practicante de su credo.

—¡Maeko-chan! —la llamó acomodándose la guadaña tras la espalda. Confiaba en Jashin-sama y él jamás decepcionaría a una fiel creyente y activa practicante de su credo—¡Estarás bien, Jashin sama me ha dicho que le agradas! —y soltó una risita antes de echarse a correr, perdiéndose velozmente a lo lejos.

Después de eso su vista volvió a nublarse. Estaría bien, ¿eh? Sonrió.

—Shizu…

—No hables.

—Shizu… ko…

—Dije que no hablaras.

Ella tosió y sintió el flujo de chakra alterarse. No veía muy bien pero al mirar a Shizuko le constó que el chico tenía más que mala pinta. Ja, y ella que era la responsable de aquel enorme charco de sangre seguro no tenía tan mala cara como él. Pero eso no era lo que tenía que decirle. Volvió a murmurarle.

—Mi bolsillo… en mi…

—Dije que no hables. ¿Crees que es un juego? Rubia torpe—sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Maldición, maldición, maldición—. Cuando esto termine tendremos mucho de qué hablar, ¿sabes?

—Idiota, torpe—tosió y sujetó una de sus manos lo más fuerte que pudo—. Escucha…

Shizuko la miró de inmediato. Oh no, que no hiciera eso. Temblaba y lo menos que quería era verse como un triste pedazo de nada. Maeko le sonrió débilmente y él sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de detenérsele. Estaba hecha un desastre y él no había logrado mover un dedo para evitarlo. ¡Demonios! Mordió el interior de su labio. ¿Qué si era un Uchiha? ¿Un genio? ¿De qué le había servido todo eso si no podía usarlo a su favor cuando lo necesitaba?

—Por favor, no hables.

Los ojos negros brillaron. Shizuko jamás había usado ese tono antes con ella. Nunca así de suave. Nunca suplicante. ¿También lo usaba con Kiriko? Tosió. _Mierda. _No, era mejor no pensar en ello. Lo soltó a los pocos segundos y el Uchiha de cabello negro sintió su interior contraerse con violencia.

—No voy a morir… se-señorito—jadeó—. Ahora, revi-sa, mi maldito…. Ah… bolsi…llo.

—¡Bolsillo, bolsillo! ¡¿Qué demonios puede haber allí que sea últil?

Si no fuera porque estaba desangrándose lo habría pateado con fuerza. Maeko le envió una de sus mejores miradas filosas que bien podrían haber cortado un diamante. Shizuko chasqueó la lengua y estiró una mano introduciéndola dentro de la tela azul. Sus dedos rozaron una superficie conocida, la textura era similar al papel. Sacó de inmediato aquello. Como había imaginado se trataba de un trozo de papel. Poco tardó en darse cuenta que era más que eso. Aprisa lo desdobló. Era un sello, uno médico. El azabache sintió un alivio momentáneo. Lo colocó sobre la herida y haciendo un par de sellos con las manos el papel se iluminó, consumiéndose a sí mismo mientras dejaba sobre el área dañada el grabado. Nuevamente llevó las manos al cuerpo de la rubia y aplicó una última dosis de chakra. No negaría que aquel oportuno sello les daría algo de tiempo. _Pero no el suficiente._ Pensó en Kinyami, en su velocidad, en la respuesta de los médicos ninja, en la distancia…

El alivio volvió a distanciarse.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de esperar —sujetó su frente. Debía tomar el riesgo—… Te llevaré.

Ella lo miró entre sombras y grandes borrones. Shizuko volvía a ser una mancha verde de aspecto vagamente humanoide. Una mancha que le hacía querer beber té.

—Fue útil, ¿eh? —pronunció con más claridad.

—Sólo lo diré una vez más o dejas de hablar o te obligo a dejar de hacerlo.

No importaba que dijera eso, su voz continuaba teniendo –en menor medida ya- ese tono que la hacía sentir extraña y bien. Le sonrió altanera indicándole que la levantara.

—Mancharé...tu espalda. —advirtió recuperando los ánimos.

Shizuko volvió a respirar con normalidad.

—Jamás mencioné que te llevaría a cuestas.

—¿Qué?

Hubo un corto silencio y la nombró con suavidad.

—… Maeko—dejó caer suavemente su frente en la cabellera rubia—. Esto va a… va a dolerte un poco—tomó aire y la sujetó con fuerza rodeando su espalda. Luego la levantó gentilmente como todo un caballero, haciéndola contra su pecho. La escuchó soltar un grito ahogado cuando la elevó y sintió las uñas clavársele en los hombros. Unos pocos segundos después Maeko se vio con el rostro levemente hundido en aquella camisa verde y las manos sujetando de forma involuntaria los hombros del azabache. Respiró agitadamente ante el dolor que le provocó ser tomada en brazos. Shizuko le murmuró un par de cosas intentando distraerla del dolor. Ella acomodó mejor su cabeza contra los pectorales. Tomó una última gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos concentrándose en reunir un poco de chakra en la laceración. Los abrió de nuevo, con lentitud, interrumpiendo la tarea que se había autoimpuesto. Ese aroma… ese aroma, ¿le pertenecía a Shizuko? Arrugó apenas el entrecejo. Nunca antes había prestado atención a ello, al menos no la suficiente. Siempre olía a té de hierbas pero ahora, la fragancia que percibía era completamente distinta. Él olía realmente bien incluso con el polvo, el sudor y la sangre, mezclándose con ese aroma herbal que lo caracterizaba y algo más. Recordó aquellos comentarios de Kinyami, sobre ella, definiéndola como un día soleado, cítrico y estridente. Ella olía a eso y ahora comprendía. Sus labios se curvaron un poco. Shizuko olía a…

Tosió de pronto manchando la tela y sintió a Shizuko estremecerse. ¿Oh, lo había asustado? Elevó el rostro encarándolo.

—Lo siento—y volvió a hundir la cara en el pecho del más alto—… será mejor que… no… la veas*.

—… lavarás mi camisa. —bromeó.

Ella soltó una risita cansada.

—¿Ah, sí? Yo no… no lo…

"_Qué sueño…"_

—Hey, hey, escucha—la sacudió un poco y ella reaccionó quejándose ante el dolor.

—¡Bastar-! Uhg… ahh… tú…

—Ni se te ocurra, estarás con los ojos abiertos hasta que llegue la ayuda—espetó—. Y cuando eso suceda, pequeña torpe, te haré _pagar_.

Lo miró a los ojos percibiendo al instante toda la preocupación y frustración del azabache. Aun si usaba esas frases y tono, podía sentirlo todo. Shizuko estaba en verdad preocupado. _Por mí. _Se sintió inusualmente halagada y algo, fuera de la herida, burbujeó de forma cálida y confortable dentro. El Uchiha comenzó a moverse, emprendiendo hacia la aldea o al menos, hasta reducir la distancia entre ellos y el equipo médico que Kinyami traería. El aroma volvió a invadirla y la calidez que emanaba, acompañada del palpitar de aquel inquieto corazón empezó a arrullarla aun en medio del dolor. Parpadeó repetidas veces. No debía dormir, no debía hacerlo. Levantó la vista y sus memorias de la infancia y parte de la adolescencia desfilaron ante sus ojos.

"_Shizuko…"_

Era extraño como en ese instante todos los buenos recuerdos se hilaban uno tras otro. Shizuko estaba allí dentro ellos, eran pocos los momentos en los que su imagen no aparecía pero estaba allí. Incluso con esa arpía pelirroja, él se las ingeniaba para contrarrestar su talón de Aquiles y dedicarle tiempo a ambas: Kinyami y ella. Cedía siempre ante las más ridículas peticiones, asistía a las fiestas de té, usaba su talento como marionetista para hacer bailar a su muñeca…

Maeko se ruborizó ligeramente. Sí, era extraño como justo en esos momentos notara las cosas buenas en él. Apretó los labios. De pronto Shizuko era ese Shizuko del cual todas las chicas hablaban. _No_. Más bien, de pronto ella veía a Shizuko como el chico que era… alto, fuerte… atractivo, lindo... Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Fue como lluvia cayendo sobre ella. Fría en un principio, haciéndola despertar. El rubor creció y ella simplemente cerró los ojos. Maeko tonta, tonta, ya nada podía ser peor.

… así que, al final, como el resto ella también había caído.

(…)

Miró el techo blanco y el aroma a medicamentos se expandió como una ola hasta su nariz cuando el doctor abrió la puerta. Ella le sonrió, sentándose lentamente sobre la cama.

—Maeko-chan, ¿cómo estamos hoy? ¿Todavía sientes dolor?

—No realmente. Pero estoy entumida.

Él se rió acercándose.

—El tratamiento con chakra siempre es efectivo pero—le hizo un guiño—, no por eso hay que descartar la medicina tradicional y el reposo.

—Podría descansar en casa.

—Podrías pero no es adecuado.

Maeko hizo un mohín y volvió a recostarse. No le causaba la más mínima gracia estar hospitalizada aún. La cosa no había sido tan grave, seguía viva, ¿no?

—Tus amigos vinieron esta mañana, por cierto.

Sintió una presión en el estómago ante aquel comentario tan natural.

—Me pareció extraño que aun estuvieses durmiendo—le sonrió de forma amable—. Aunque tal vez pudiera tratarse de algo ajeno al cansancio.

Hizo un silencio y miró hacia la pared.

—… me gustaría esperar un poco más antes de verlos.

Él frotó su frente.

—Ya veo. Tengo entendido que eres la líder del equipo. Debe ser difícil pero sería bueno que no esperes demasiado. Ese muchacho es difícil de lidiar.

Maeko sintió sonrojarse. No tenía que pensar siquiera un poco para saber a quién se refería. Sin embargo aun así, lo preguntó. Casi como esperando estar equivocada.

—¿Shi…zuko?

—Sí, él mismo. Ha venido junto con esa simpática chica de listones rosas—Maeko sonrió ante la ingenuidad del hombre imaginando la escena—. Pidieron entrar pero como estabas, "indispuesta", las enfermeras les dijeron que esperaran hasta pasado el mediodía.

—No veo la complejidad del asunto.

El doctor soltó una risa y se encaminó a regular el flujo del suero. Maeko lo siguió con la mirada.

—El problema fue que éste jovencito, Shizuko, alegó con sus derechos. Dado que estas fuera de peligro eres capaz de recibir visitas incluso si te encuentras dormida. Fue todo un problema pero al final pudimos controlar la situación. En realidad, tu padre intervino.

—¿Qué? —abrió los ojos con incredulidad—¿Mi padre? Eso no…

—Oh sí. Vino a verte. Es una persona tan increíble y genial. Un hombre en verdad atractivo.

La rubia lo miró perpleja y segundos después sonrió avergonzada. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Quizás no estaba tan en buen estado sino había sido capaz de reconocer la nada bien oculta presencia de…

—¿Pa…dre?

Él sonrió sentándose en la cama. Bajó la vista hacia uno de los costados de la rubia y soltó un chasquido.

—Será una muy fea cicatriz.

Maeko sintió la piel erizársele al reconocer ese tono.

—Probablemente, ahm… ¿dónde está el doctor Arashi?

—Tomando el almuerzo… tal vez.

—Oh sí, supongo que sí.

Hubo un puff y la estela de humo se disipó luego de unos segundos, mostrando a Madara.

—Dame un motivo por el cual no deba tomar acciones en contra de las que hiciste.

Maeko sintió temblar y separó los labios.

—Una muy buena.

Y los cerró. No tenía. Al menos no tenía una que justificara de manera satisfactoria aquel impulso que la obligó a interceptar el ataque dirigido a Kinyami. Actuó sin pensar. De manera irresponsable e impulsiva. Kinyami tenía ese jutsu de la inmortalidad y las ventajas de ser hija de Kakuzu, claramente que la atravesaran con un ataque como aquel no le habría matado aun si hubiese sido uno letal. Pero Kinyami no era la única a la que había protegido, Shizuko también estaba allí y si ella no hubiera bloqueado aquel ninjutsu, ¿habría llegado hasta él? Maeko sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Sí, probablemente. Peor aún, lo habría enfrentado sin mucho problema. _Quizas._ Apretó los labios yendo más profundo. ¿Habría tal vez querido lucirse? ¿Demostrar que era fuerte y capaz? O quizás, quizás simplemente lo había hecho como el líder que era buscando proteger a sus subordinados. _Tal vez, no estoy segura._ Madara seguía mirándola con severidad. No, tampoco era esa la respuesta. ¿Por qué entonces? ¿Para qué exponer su vida de forma tan estúpida? La cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

—Te explotará la cabeza—tuvo un sobresalto al escucharlo dirigirse a ella con esas palabras. Madara suspiró suavizando la mirada—. Debes analizarlo con cabeza fría y aun estás alterada. Pensar en lo que debes responder cuando alguien te exige saber las razones y no las tienes es una cualidad que debes desarrollar.

No era una buena líder. No servía para ello. De nuevo sintió que estaba perdida. Le faltaba mucho, demasiado. Pronto Madara se hizo más inalcanzable que nunca y ella era una niña tonta e inútil otra vez. Y Shizuko apareció en medio de todo, provocándole un segundo sobresalto y un suave rosa en las mejillas. ¡Maldición!

—¿No dices nada?

La cara empezó a coloreársele de un rosa más intenso.

—Es… de sabios callar. —murmuró.

¿De sabios callar? Entrecerró la vista observando aquel poco común rubor.

—¿Tienes fiebre?

Ella levantó el rostro viéndolo con sorpresa.

—No, no lo creo. Tengo algo de calor, mmm, un poco.

—¿Sabes? ellos—elevó una ceja haciendo una pausa. Era sólo una idea suya (_sí, claro_), pero tenía que asegurarse de que fuera únicamente eso —… en realidad, Shizuko aún sigue esperando para verte.

El rojo finalmente apareció, luciéndose en grande y los orbes negros huyeron de los suyos.

"_Bingo_."

—Ah, ¿ah, sí? Qué mal, no quiero verlo. E-ese idiota. Qué coraje que me haya tenido que socorrer.

Madara guardó silencio. Estaba realmente feliz de que su hija estuviese bien, nada podría opacar eso, pero ahora que existía una pequeña mancha oscura no podía no sentirse un poquitín inquieto. Inspiró profundo. No que no lo hubiese previsto, porque entonces se mentiría. Ya sabía él, desde mucho antes que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

**Fin.**

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora:** Así fue cómo surgió el final, así simplemente. Me hubiera gustado más participación de Shizuko y Kinyami, más de ésta segunda pero no me quejo tampoco del resultado. Ahora que lo leo no puedo dejar de reír sobre aquel comentario, bastante acertado, que hizo Li con respecto a los fics que uno tiene en la cabeza en forma de doujins o anime. Siempre suelen ser súper geniales en la imaginación pero a la hora de verterlo en Word, el resultado es todo menos lo que uno pensó en un principio.

"¡¿Qué es esta mierda súper aburrida que escribí? ¡En mi mente es mil veces mejor!"

Muy cierto, Li. Muy cierto.

X'D


End file.
